Chae Rim
Perfil thumb|250px|Chae Rim *'Nombre:' 채림 / Chae Rim (Chae Lim) *'Nombre real:' 박채림 / Park Chae Rim *'Apodo:' Gorila, Bab Chae Lim, luna llena, *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Familia:' Hermano menor Actor Park Yoon Jae, Esposo/Actor Gao Zi Qi e hijo *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas * Lee Family (CCTV, 2014) * Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJTV, 2010) cameo * Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) * Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) * Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) * Princess Sheng Ping (2008) * Dal Ja's Spring (KBS2, 2007) * Kang Xi Mi Shi (BTV, 2006) * Love City in Snow Heaven (2006, cameo) * Princess Sheng Ping (2005) * Warriors of the Yang Clan (2004) * Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) * Love at the Aegean Sea (CTS, 2004) * On the Prairie (KBS2, 2003) * We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) * Four Sisters (MBC, 2001) * Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) * All About Eve (MBC, 2000) * Air Force (MBC, 2000) * Kaist (SBS, 1999) * Lost One’s Way (1999) * Shy Lover (MBC, 1998) * Jump (1998) * As We Live Our Lives (KBS, 1998) * My Mother's Daughters (SBS, 1998) * Ban Buhl Ee (MBC, 1997) * A Daughter's Choice (MBC, 1996) * Pair (MBC, 1995) * Journey (1994) * Warm River (1994) Reconocimientos *'2007' KBS Drama Awards : Premio top excelencia (Dal Ja's Spring) *'2006 Annual Golden TVS Awards:' Most Popular International Star *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young *'2000' SBS '''Drama Awards:' Popular Actress Award *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Popular Actress Award (1999) *'1999 -35th Baeksang Art Awards:' New Actress Award (TV Section ) *'1998 MBC Drama Awards:' New Actress Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Dongmyung Girls' High School **Munsan Jeil High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Religión:' budismo *'Aficiones:' escuchar música, ver vídeos *'Especialidades:''' Kayag7Xm, Piano, Ballet *Se casó con la estrella de la música pop Lee Seung Hwan el 24 de mayo del 2003 (a quien había conocido por primera vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga en 1999, siendo él 12 años mayor que ella). Se separaron cuando apenas habían pasado unos 3 años de su enlace, en una boda que seguramente fue transmitida por tv coreana ya que en muchas webs se puede apreciar el feliz acontecimiento. Fue Chae Rim quien anunció su divorcio a su compañia el 30 de marzo de 2006. *En 2014 protagonizó un drama con el apuesto actor Gao Zi Qi donde interpretaron a una pareja casada, pero la relación paso de la ficción a la realidad. En marzo confirmaron que estan saliendo desde hace 4 meses. *Chae Rim y el actor chino, Gao Zi Qi anunciaron que se van a casar. El 17 de junio de 2014, dijeron a SidusHQ enews: "Hace poco tuvimos el encuentro de familias y estamos planeando la celebración de una boda en octubre". *El 14 de octubre de 2014, Chae Rim se casó de manera íntima con Gao Zi Qi en su lugar de nacimiento, Taiyuan, Shanxi, China. La pareja de Chae Rim y Gao Zi Qi también realizarán una boda tradicional coreana,el 23 de octubre en Samcheonggak en Seúl. *El 10 de agosto de 2017, la agencia de Chae Rim, Sidus HQ, reveló: “Chae Rim está en su sexto mes de embarazo”. *El 14 de diciembre de 2017 su agencia, SidusHQ reveló que la actriz había dado a luz a un niño pero no especificó la fecha exacta. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Chae Rim3.jpg Chaerim1.jpg Chae Rim4.jpg Chae Rim5.jpg Chae Rim .jpg Chae Rim6.jpg Chae Rim7.jpg Chae Rim8.jpg Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo